eres solo para mi
by miss gamer-otaku17
Summary: Una amiga de Morinaga llega a Nagoya, ¿que pasara durante su visita? ¿tratara de separar a Morinaga de Souichi? ¿o demostrara ser una verdadera amiga del peli azul y ayudara a juntarlos? una historia romántica con un poco de comedia y drama.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! este es mi primer fanfic espero les guste, hacía ya tiempo que quería crear una cuenta y publicar una historia. Disfruten

Koi suru boukkun le pertenece a Hinako Takanaga :)

...

capitulo 1:

Era un día cualquiera para Morinaga Tetsuhiro y Souichi Tatsumi en la universidad de Nagoya. Ambos se encontraban en la cafetería almorzando tranquilamente.

derrepente, sonó el celular de Morinaga.

Morinaga: (contesta) ¿bueno?

?: ¡Hola! ¿cómo has estado? ¡largo tiempo sin hablarnos!

Morinaga: ¿eh? ¿quien habla? ¿te conozco?

?: ¿eh? ¿no me recuerdas? ¡Morinaga, soy yo, Yuki Marimotto!

Morinaga: ¿¡eh!? ¡¿Yuki Marimotto?! ¡¿La hija de Asuka Marimotto?!

Al oír esto Souichi literalmente escupió el café que estaba tomando

Yuki: ¡sí! ¿Me recuerdas? ¡Nos conocimos en la estación de trenes! ¡Yo tenía 9 años! Me había perdido en la estación y tú me ayudaste.

Morinaga: ¡oh cielos! ¡Yuki! ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo!

Yuki: muy bien gracias, he he, oye

Morinaga: ¿sí?

Yuki: ¡el sábado voy a ir a Nagoya de vacaciones! me quedare con mi tía

Morinaga: ¡¿enserio?! ¡Qué bueno! ¡Estoy ansioso por tu visita!

Yuki: jeje si, igual yo, Pero mi tía no podrá ir a recogerme al aeropuerto, tampoco mi tío...y te llame porque me preguntaba si TÚ podrías venir por mí.

Morinaga: por supuesto, tú dime toda la información del vuelo

Yuki: claro (le da los datos)

Morinaga: ok, nos vemos el sábado

Yuki: si, adiós, Morinaga-kun, cuídate

Morinaga: ¡si adiós! ¡Cuídate! (Cuelga el teléfono)

Souichi seguía tosiendo un poco por haber escupido su café pero ya se le estaba pasando.

Souichi: (tose) acaso dijiste Asuka Marimotto!?

Morinaga: ¿eh? Ah, ¡sí! conocí a una de sus hijas. la niña tenía 9 años en ese entonces. se había perdido en la estación de trenes y la ayude. Después de eso empezamos a vernos seguido y nos volvimos amigos. semanas después , su hermana, su mamá y ella tuvieron que regresar a Tokyo y le di mi número de celular y seguíamos hablando. Pero un día por alguna razón dejamos de hablar, y hasta ahora volvimos a hablar. pero me pregunto, ¿como supo mi numero actual? estaba tan sorprendido por su llamada que ni le pregunté.

Souichi estaba sorprendido, no tenía ni la menor idea de que su ex kuhai fuera amigo de la hija de una de las escritoras más famosas de Japón. Después de almorzar, regresaron al laboratorio.

Pasaron las horas y ya era hora de que ambos regresaran a su apartamento. caminaron en silencio.

Cuando llegaron estaban totalmente agotados. se sentaron en el sofá recargando sus espaldas. seguía el silencio entre ambos hasta que el menor lo rompió.

Morinaga: sempai

Souichi: ¿mm?

Morinaga: ¿quisieras acompañarme a recoger a mi amiga al aeropuerto?

Souichi: ¿eh? ¿porque tengo que acompañarte? te pidió a ti el favor, ademas yo ni la conozco.

Morinaga: ay anda, sempai, quiero que la conozcas, es muy simpática.

Souichi: ya te dije que no, ve tu, eres su amigo, a ti te pidió el favor.

Morinaga: por favor sempai

Souichi: ¡que no! ¡no sigas insistiendo!

Morinaga: ¡pero sempai!

Souichi: ¡QUE NO CARAJO, DÉJAME EN PAZ , NO ES NO!

Morinaga: (suspira) esta bien sempai...

vuelve a haber un silencio entre ambos, pero esta vez, uno incomodo.

Morinaga tenia una expresión un poco decepcionada, la cual fue notada por su sempai, quien al verla se sintió un poco culpable.

el sempai suspiro de mala gana y rompió el silencio incomodo.

Souichi: de acuerdo...iré. ¡¿PERO SOLO POR ESTA VEZ, ENTENDISTE, IDIOTA?!

el menor volteo a verlo y vio que la mirada de su kuhai se ilumino y una gran sonrisa se encontraba en su rostro. este se abalanzo sobre el hombre de cabellos largos.

Morinaga:¡gracias sempai! ¡ya veras que Yuki te va a caer muy bien!

Souichi no dijo nada ni se resistió al abrazo por alguna extraña razón. segundos después, ambos se liberaron del abrazo.

Morinaga: (sonríe) bueno, oyazumi,sempai. descansa. (lo besa en la mejilla)

esta acción sorprendió al mayor e hizo que su cara enrojeciera de vergüenza.

Souichi:(tocando su mejilla) ¡BA-BAKA! ¡NO HAGAS COSAS TAN VERGONZOSAS!( camina rápidamente hacia su cuarto y cierra la puerta fuertemente)

Morinaga sonríe por la reacción de su sempai y se va a su cuarto.

...

Bueno, ese fue el primer capítulo, díganme que opinan, ¿debería continuarlo? ¿Creen que fue muy forzado? denme sugerencias para el fic.

¡bye bye! ;) ¡nos vemos el próximo capítulo!


	2. Chapter 2

¡holis! ¿como están? finalmente,aquí esta el capitulo 2 de esta historia. esta vez el capitulo es un poco mas largo que el anterior . también, en vez de escribir el nombre del personaje que habla solo pondré la primera letra de su nombre. ejemplo: Morinaga "M", Souichi "S" y Yuki "Y". perdón por la demora, tratare de no tardarme demasiado la próxima vez.

bueno, ¡disfruten su lectura! :)

...

Capitulo 2

por fin había llegado el sábado y nuestros científicos se arreglaban para partir al aeropuerto. eran aproximadamente las 6:00 de la tarde. el mayor parecía irritado, o mejor dicho, estaba irritado. no sabia porque siempre era tan débil ante la mirada de tristeza de su kouhai. no importaba cuantas veces se resistiera, siempre terminaba cediendo. lo detestaba.

el menor noto la irritabilidad de su sempai y preguntó;

M: sempai, que sucede?

S: no es nada, estoy bien.

M: seguro?

S: si, estoy bien, no te preocupes.

M: esta bien, sempai.

Morinaga sabia que no estaba bien, pero decidió quedarse callado para no enfadarlo.

después de unos minutos, acabaron de arreglarse y partieron al aeropuerto en el primer taxi que encontraron.

...

al llegar, entraron y buscaron las pantallas para ver si el vuelo de yuki ya había llegado y efectivamente, ya estaba en tierra.

al cabo de unos minutos, morinaga escucho a una voz familiar que lo llamaba. se volteo y antes de que lo supiera la chica se abalanzo sobre el dándole un fuerte abrazo. ella tenia pelo liso largo color castaño chocolate, ojos café claro,vestida con una playera sin mangas color negro sencilla,unos jeans y zapatillas color negro. su apariencia era como de catorce, pero tenia 15. y ademas era de busto grande.

al ver esto, el sempai no pudo evitar mirarlos de manera irritada. no sabia porque le molestaba tanto que una mocosa abrazara a su kouhai.

Y: ¡Morinaga-kun, que gusto me da verte después de tanto tiempo!( lo estruja fuerte)

M:¡Yuki-no-no puedo...respirar!(se le pone la cara morada)

Y: oh, perdón (lo suelta)

morinaga poco a poco va recuperando el aliento. una vez que lo recupero dijo:

M: igual a mi me da mucho gusto verte yuki-chan. ¡wow, mírate, creciste mucho!

Y: jeje, si, gracias

M: estas muy bonita, ya eres toda una mujer (sonríe)

Souichi sintió una opresión en el pecho y una rabia inmensa, no podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando.

S:(pensamientos) * ese bastardo...¡¿le-le acaba de decir que es bonita?! pero si el es gay... no le gustan las mujeres... pero entonces,¿porque?*

Yuki se sonrojo un poco al oír esto.

Y: gra-gracias Morinaga-kun...eso es muy amable de tu parte...

M:(sonríe) no hay de que

sin darse cuenta,Mori estaba ignorando a su sempai, ni si quiera lo volteaba a ver. su atención estaba en Yuki. el peli plata se molesto con esto.

S:(irritado) ¡oi,Morinaga! ¡¿que acaso no existo o que!?

M:(voltea a verlo) ¿eh? ¡ah, si! ¡sempai gomen! Yuki-chan, el es mi sempai

Y:(sonriendo) es un placer conocerlo, yo soy Yuki Marimotto, ¿y usted?

S: Souichi Tatsumi.(en tono seco)

Y:(aun con la sonrisa en la cara) es un gusto conocerlo, Tatsumi-kun.

M: bueno, ¿nos vamos?

Y:si, vamos.

empezaron a caminar a la salida. Souichi vigilaba atentamente a yuki.

M: y dime, ¿como se encuentra tu madre?

Yuki al oír esto, su sonrisa se le borró del rostro.

M: Yuki?

Y:...ella...falleció...

M: oh...lo siento mucho...no quise incomodarte con esa pregunta...

Y:esta bien...no te preocupes...vamonos.

reanudaron su caminata en silencio. al llegar a la parada de los taxis, Mori rompió el silencio

M: ¿y donde queda la casa de tus tíos para decirle al taxista?

Y: no pienso ir a casa de mis tíos, no quiero verlos.(en tono de disgusto)

M:¿eh? pero...¿porque?

Y:porque son unos idiotas

M:¿porque?

S: oi, ¿como puedes hablar asi de tu propia familia?

Y: oye, porque no vamos a tu casa y ahí con mas calma les explico

M: mm...esta bien,vamos.

y con eso dicho se subieron al taxi. el peliazul le abrió la puerta a yuki para que se subiera, seguida de souichi y luego el.

...

al llegar al apartamento, abrieron la puerta y entraron.

M: siéntete como en tu casa(cerrando la puerta)

Y: gracias :) (se sienta en el sofá y deja sus maletas a un lado)

ambos científicos también se sentaron en el sofá.

M: bueno,ahora, ¿podrías decirnos porque odias tanto a tus tíos?

Y: ¡ah si! porque son las personas mas hipócritas,arrogantes,egoístas y crueles que he conocido. solo por que tienen mucho dinero se creen la gran cosa y se sienten superior de la gente promedio. mi mamá era diferente a ellos. a pesar de que tuviese mucho dinero,me crió a mi y a mi hermana como personas de clase media,vivimos toda nuestra vida en un apartamento normal, sin ningún lujo, solo lo básico. aunque nos consentía de vez en cuando. en cambio, mi mamá y mi tía fueron criadas casi como "princesas". pero a mi mamá nunca le gusto que hicieran las cosas por ella, prefería hacerlas ella misma. mis tíos tratan muy mal a las personas que no tienen tanto dinero como ellos, los discriminan. una vez insultaron a un amigo mio por ser una persona modesta. por eso los odio. ellos me quieren,pero yo no a ellos. no quería venir aquí en primer lugar, pero tuve que venir, me obligo mi papá, dijo que seria bueno que visitara a mi tía después de tanto tiempo de no verla.

M: ¿le dijiste sobre esto a tu papa?

la joven se quedo callada y se puso un poco nerviosa.

Y: eh...etto...eh...no-no lo creo...(leve vergüenza)

S: baka

M: ¿porque no le dijiste?

Y: por-porque...¡ugh! ¡no-no importa la razón! ¡ el punto es que los odio y ya no se puede hacer nada, ya estoy aquí!

M: de acuerdo...pero...¿donde te vas a quedar entonces?

Y: ¡pues aquí! ¿donde mas me puedo quedar?

M&S: ¡¿qu-que?!

Y: ¡onegai! ¿siiiiiii?

S: ¡Chotto matte! ¡¿que te hace pensar que te dejare quedarte!?

M: ¡sempai!

Y: porque no tengo otro lugar en donde quedarme, ¡daaah! si tuviera a donde ir, no les preguntaría si me puedo quedar.

S:¿y cuando preguntaste si te podías quedar? ¡no preguntaste nada al respecto!

Y: ¡como sea! entonces... ¿puedo quedarme con ustedes? ¡ahora si pregunte Tatsumi-kun!

S:¡hmp!

M: por-por supuesto! esta es tu casa! siéntete cómoda.

S:¿¡q-queee!? ¿¡ vas a dejar a esta mocosa quedarse en NUESTRA casa!?

M: ay, no seas malo sempai,onegai, déjala quedarse( poniendo carita de perrito suplicante)

trato de resistirse y decirle que no pero le fue imposible. con molestia soltó un suspiro y cedió.

S:esta bien...puede quedarse...

Y: ¿enserio?¡arigato Tatsumi-kun! (le hace una reverencia)

S: si,si, como sea...no te emociones demasiado

M: bueno, entonces puedes quedarte en mi habitación

Y: eh...pero...¿donde dormirás tu?

M:en el sofá

S: ¿eh? ¡no,no,no, no dormirás en el sofá, pescaras un resfriado, baka!

M: ¿entonces donde dormiré?

S: pues en mi habitación

M: (sonrojado y sorprendido) ¡¿EH?! ¡¿EN TU HABITACIÓN?! ¡¿CONTIGO EN LA MISMA CAMA?!

al oír esto , yuki se sonrojo como un tomate y le dio un ligero derrame nasal al imaginárselos durmiendo juntos.

souichi también se sonrojo por aquello dicho por el peliazul y se enfado mucho, por lo que le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que lo lanzo volando.

M:( en el piso sobándose el área afectada) ¡ahhh! ¡sempai!

S: ¡CLARO QUE NO IDIOTA! ¿COMO SE TE OCURRE TAL ESTUPIDEZ? ¡DORMIRÁS EN UNA COLCHONETA,BAKA!

M: ahh...sempai...que cruel...(lloriqueo)

S: CÁLLATE, ERES TAN MOLESTO( se va a la cocina por café)

Y: ay, pero que enojón es ese tipo...

Mori seguía en el piso sobandose el golpe en su cara. yuki se acerco y se hinco frente a el.

Y: ¿Daijobu desu ka , Morinaga-kun?

M: ahhh...itai...

Y:deja me ver el golpe

M: (le enseña el área afectada, el cachete)

Y: wow...te golpeo muy fuerte...te pondré algo de pomada.

M: ah, no..yuki-chan, no te molestes...

Y:no es ninguna molestia, somos amigos y los amigos se ayudan.(sonríe)

M: ( le sonríe con ternura ) gracias Yuki-chan...eres una buena amiga

Y: (le devuelve la sonrisa) ni lo menciones. ahora voltea tu cara para que te ponga pomada( se pone un poco en la mano)

Morinaga se volteo y ella comenzó a frotársela con suavidad. después de frotársela,lo ayudo a levantarse apesar de su estatura y lo logro.

mientras tanto en la cocina, souichi sentía como la rabia se lo comía por dentro al ver aquella escena. sentía aquella opresión en el pecho de nuevo, no podía tolerarlo, le dolía de alguna manera. no le gustaba que le prestara atención a ella, quería ser él quien se robara su atención,claro que nunca le admitiría algo tan vergonzoso a su kouhai. aparte,el no era gay...pero entonces..¿porque le molestaba tanto?

unos minutos después , decidió regresar a la sala con su taza de café en manos y fingió indiferencia. todo estaba silencioso, nadie decía nada. Morinaga prendió la tele para distraerse con cualquier programa,yuki y souichi prendieron cada quien sus laptops y se pusieron a teclear. yuki escribía un e-mail para su papá y otras cosas mientras que souichi terminaba un reporte de la universidad. permanecieron en silencio hasta que cayo la noche.

Y:(bosteza) valla, ya es muy tarde...

esta se acerco a morinaga y lo sacudió ligeramente de un hombro

Y: Moringa-kun,ya es tarde, Morinaga-kun

M:¿eh que? ah, ¿que hora es?

Y: son las 9:00

M: ya veo...preparare la cena.¿que quieres cenar?

Y:lo que sea esta bien

M: de acuerdo. ¿y tu sempai?

el mencionado dio un ligero brinco al escuchar la voz de su kouhai hablándole y se puso un poco nervioso.

S: ¿e-eh?

M: pregunté que querías cenar

S: ah-ah, etto...co-con lo que sea estoy bien.

M: de acuerdo

con eso dicho, partió a la cocina dejando a un sempai nervioso y con el corazón latiendole como loco.

S: *que rayos...¿porque me siento asi? el solo me pregunto que quería cenar, ¿porque me pongo nervioso?*

...

Morinaga termino de preparar la cena y los tres se sentaron en la mesa. yuki se sentó a lado de el peli azul, cosa que molestó a el sempai,pero no dijo nada.

M,S&Y: itadakimasu!

sobre la mesa se encontraban 3 platos de pollo teriyaki con verduras y arroz.

Y: ( probando un bocado) ¡waaah! ¡sugoii! ¡esta delicioso!

M: he he,gracias

no había duda de que Morinaga era un excelente cocinero, tenia un buen sazón.

...

minutos después, acabaron de comer y agradecieron por la comida.

M: bueno, creo que ya es hora de dormir...oyasumi, yuki-chan

Y: (bosteza) si...oyazumi Morinaga-kun, oyazumi Tatsumi-kun

M: mi habitación es la puerta de la derecha,después del baño.

Y: gracias Morinaga-kun( camina hacia el cuarto y entra cerrando la puerta detrás de ella)

M: nosotros también deberíamos ir a dormir. preparare la colchoneta...ah, esta en mi cuarto,voy por ella, adelántese Sempai,en un momento voy. también iré por mi pijama.

S: e-esta bien.(tratando de no sonar nervioso)

con eso dicho, el peliazul se fue por la colchoneta y el sempai se dirigió a su cuarto.

ya en el cuarto,el peli largo se puso la pijama y aguardo a que su compañero viniera acurrucado en su cama. se encontraba nervioso y su corazón latía con fuerza de solo pensar que Morinaga iba a dormir en su habitación.

S: *demonios, cálmate, no es como si fuera a dormir en la misma cama que yo,solo compartiremos una habitación,eso es todo, asi que debo calmarme,no es la gran cosa.*

pero eso no le daba calma a su corazón y mente, lo ponían aun mas nervioso e intranquilo.

entonces,en ese instante,Morinaga entro a la habitación.

M: ya tengo la colchoneta

S: ¡AH! ¡me-me asustaste, idiota!

M: hehehe, gomen( acomodando la colchoneta)

una vez acomodada la colchoneta junto con una almohada y sabanas, el peli azul comenzó a desvestirse para ponerse la pijama.

S:(sonrojándose) ¡¿Q-QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?! ¡¿QUE ACASO NO TIENES PUDOR ALGUNO?!

M:¿que tiene? ambos somos hombres. y ademas ya me has visto sin ropa muchas veces y yo también te he visto sin ropa en varias ocasiones, asi que no debes de avergonzarte.

S:¡NO SE TRATA DE ESO!

M:¿entonces?

S:¡UHG! ¡QUE MOLESTO ERES!

M:¿acaso crees que soy sexy?(sonrisa traviesa)

S:¡POR-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO,BAKA, DÉJAME EN PAZ Y DUÉRMETE! BUENAS NOCHES(se cubre con las cobijas)

M:hai,hai, oyasumi sempai,descanse.(termina de cambiarse y se acuesta)

...

el apartamento estaba en completa calma,ni un ruido se escuchaba, a excepción de los perros ladrando y los grillos cantando. pero había cierta persona invitada que se encontraba despierta a mitad de la noche, no podía conciliar el sueño.

se encontraba sentada en el sillón respirando aceleradamente y llorado amargamente,había tenido una pesadilla.

Y: Mamá...(sollozo)¿porque sigo teniendo la misma pesadilla sobre ti una y otra vez cada vez que te recuerdo? esto no es normal...

...

 **"RECUERDO"**

un auto se acercaba a toda velocidad en dirección de yuki, y esta no se daba cuenta.

Mujer: ¡YUKI!

Y: (se voltea y se queda paralizada del miedo)

la mujer corre y abraza con fuerza a Yuki y se pone de espalda para protegerla recibiendo el impacto del auto.

después del impacto,se encontraban las dos tiradas en el piso y un liquido rojo comenzaba a surgir alrededor de ellas que le pertenecía a la mujer que tenia una grave herida.

la mujer daba quejidos desgarradores debido al dolor intenso en su cuerpo.

Y:¡¿ma-mamá?! (se suelta de su agarre y observa el gran charco de sangre) ¡MAMÁ!

Mujer:Y-yu...ki...estas...bien...(sus ojos se empiezan a cerrar y su temperatura desciende poco a poco)

Y: ¡MAMÁ! ¡NO...MAMÁ! (coloca su cabeza en su regazo y trata de detener el sangrado) ¡AYUDA! ¡NECESITO UN MEDICO!

una ambulancia pasaba de casualidad y se detuvo al ver la escena.

los para médicos corrieron al auxilio pero al ver la escena no tardaron en darse cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde.

Para medico: (moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro lentamente)

Y: no..!no! !¡NO MAMÁ! ¡NOOOOO! (abraza el cuerpo con fuerza mientras llora con toda su alma )

 **"FIN DE RECUERDO"**

Y:(sollozo) Mamá...

...

ese fue el capitulo 2. ¿que opinan? denme sugerencias para el siguiente capitulo,¿que les gustaría que pasara?

enserio perdonen por la demora, tuve algunos problemas de salud,pero ya estoy bien.

bueno, ¡hasta la próxima! nos vemos en el próximo capitulo :)


End file.
